


Wesley

by tomybabyboywithlove



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomybabyboywithlove/pseuds/tomybabyboywithlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa and Fisk mourning Wesley's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wesley

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this [ this ](http://steveandbuckliketofuck.tumblr.com/post/120215190735/foggymandalorians-i-need-angsty-fic-of-vanessa)

Wilson did not know how long he sat there, holding his friends hand and drowning in the sorrow that was his loss. Wesley had been with him for so long, always doing what he needed, often times before he had to ask, before Fisk even knew he needed it. He was more than an employee, he cared for him, in much the same way as he cared for Vanessa; and Wesley cared for him, he knew.

He must have been sitting there for quite some time. Eventually, one of his men walked up, a gentle intrusion into his private grieving. “Sir.” He began hesitantly.

“What?” Fisk snapped, still reeling with the loss of his friend and not at all happy with being interrupted.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” The man said. “The hospital called, Mrs. Marianna is ready to be released and is waiting for our arrival.

_Vanessa,_ Fisk thought, having completely forgotten her in his grief. He had lost one loved one today he would not be losing another. He must go; he must take action to protect everything and everyone he cared about. He got up from the chair, placing Wesley’s long cold hand gently on the table in front of them.

“Someone clean this up.” He spoke to the room, knowing someone would listen and obey. “Do it right. I want it nice, and I want it clean.” With that last order he walked from the room and back out to the car, towards Vanessa, determined to protect those he had left. He had to make arrangements to move his mother, but that could wait until later. Vanessa first.

When they reached the hospital Vanessa was already in the lobby, sitting in a wheelchair attended by an overly cheery nurse. She tried to speak to him as he approached, but he barely registered it, waved it off to one of his men.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming back for me.” Vanessa said, though the corners of her mouth lifted in jest, her eyes crinkling in joy and love.

“I will always come for you.” Fisk replied sincerely. He still reeled from the loss of Wesley though, and while he loved Vanessa with all of his heart the loss of his other love ate away at him. Vanessa noticed that something was off, in the same way she seemed to notice everything about him, as though she’d known him all her life, and knew him better than she knew herself.

She did not bring it up right away. She waited, until all the papers were signed, until Fisk had helped her into the car, until they were on their way home. Then she brought it up.

“Something’s happened.” She said very mater-of-factly. “What’s wrong, my darling?”

Fisk paused, not because he was deciding on whether or not to tell her (he had promised to never lie to her, and he would never break that promise,) but because he was working up the strength to do so. Saying it aloud made the whole situation feel more real.

Finally, he started. “Wesley is…” He had to pause, take a breath. “Wesley is dead.”

Vanessa did not make any coos, or sounds of comfort. To do so would be condescending, it was not what Fisk needed or wanted. What he needed was to know that someone was there for him, that someone would always be there. Fisk had few people in his life, few that he trusted anyways, and to lose someone so close to him, someone he cared so deeply for…Vanessa ached for him.

She had not known Wesley that well, having only had a few brief conversations with him, all of them pertaining to Fisk. That was enough though, enough for Vanessa to mourn his loss, to ache for him. In those few brief conversations she was able to tell just how much he had loved Fisk, and it was plain to anyone how much Fisk loved him too. And that was enough for Vanessa, enough for her to love him as well, in her own way.

Vanessa reached out, grabbing his hand and holding it gently in hers, softly running her fingers along the top.

“I should be comforting you.” Fisk said quietly, though he did not pull his hand away. “You’re the one who almost died.”

“Nonsense,” Vanessa told him, and moved to rest her head on his shoulder. “I’m still alive, and you lost someone you cared for. And who cared for you.”

“Wesley and I…we both knew the risks that came with this sort of life. We knew it could happen.”

“Knowing something could happen doesn’t make it any easier when it does, does it?”

Fisk didn’t have an answer for that, but he didn’t argue anymore, just gave the hand that was still holding his a gentle squeeze. Eventually, they would talk about it more; about Wesley and what exactly he had meant to Fisk. Not yet though, that wasn’t what he needed just then. What he needed was to mourn his loss, and to know someone was there for him.

And Vanessa, well she would always be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello. I wrote this after 24+ hours without sleep and then posted without having it beta'd cause I didn't know when I'd have a computer again. Despite this I am still proud. Please comment!!


End file.
